Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the message transmission technology, and more particularly, to the technology for transmitting the capability information of a mobile device via Machine To Machine (M2M) communication.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcast. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
In addition, as the population of the communication technology, in the Machine To Machine (M2M) communication, the devices can transmit messages with each other through the communication technologies, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Services (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000), 1× High Rate Packet Data (1×HRPD), Long Term Evolution (LTE), etc., to achieve more efficient communication services.
In the CDMA 2000 system referring to Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO) of the Revision F (Rev. F), in the M2M communication, the capability information of the mobile devices can be tied up with a Registration Message (RGM), an Origination Message (ORM) or a Response Message (PRM) and transmitted to the base station by General Extension Message (GEM). However, in the current standard, the standard only defines that the capability information of the mobile devices can be tied up with other message and transmitted to the base station. Therefore, even if the base station has obtained the capability information of the mobile devices, when the Registration Message, Origination Message or Response Message is transmitted to the base station, the capability information of the mobile devices still will be tied up with them and transmitted to the base station, wasting network resources.